Connie
Connie "Fancy" is the stripper Joey Jeremiah hired for Archie Simpson for his bachelor party the night before his wedding to Christine Nelson. She is a client of Christine. She was portrayed by Marya Delver. Character History Season 2 She is first mentioned in White Wedding (1), but doesn't appear until [[White Wedding (2)|'White Wedding (2)']]. Hiring J.T. and Toby are the two to convince Craig that Archie needs a stripper, even though he told Joey not to get him one. After J.T., Toby, and Craig try to hire Fancy themselves, they fail because they are all underage. Craig then manages to convince Joey to hire her anyway, even though Archie specifically said not to hire any strippers. The Bachelor Party When she arrives to the Jeremiah residence, Craig and Joey hurry to open the door for her. She inquires if Craig is Snake, and he says he is, which results in Joey sending him upstairs. Fancy enters the house, and all attention is on her. When Snake sees her, his faces drops, and he warningly says, "Jeremiah", to which Joey responds, "It's your party, man. Have fun!" She sheds her jacket onto the couch, and turns on the music from her CD player with her boot. She begins her routine, which plays onto J.T. and Toby's monitor, though they had fallen asleep. The Wedding Craig announces to J.T. and Toby that Fancy had just pulled up outside of the church. J.T. and Toby stare at her as she walks up the steps, and upon arrival J.T. asks if she was here for the bride of her groom. She reveals she is a client of Christine, as she does her hair. J.T. and Toby both fight over who gets to escort her to her seat, until her date appears and pushes them off. After the wedding, Spike notices Fancy at the reception, and hugs her, calling her by the name Connie. Connie tells Spike that she wouldn't have missed her wedding for the world. Spike introduces Snake as Archie to her, and Connie playfully says, "Funny, he doesn't look like an Archie to me", as she knew him under his nickname "Snake". Connie offers her congratulations to them, and Snake gapes at her, watching as she leaves. Spike asks him if anything is wrong, as he is disturbed, and Snake confesses that Joey hired a stripper for his party, which was Connie. Spike cracks up laughing, saying Fancy can do what she wants with her body, as it is her business. She calls it gross that Archie is one of the "pathetic losers who go to strippers", much less a stripper that she personally knows. Toby asks Connie to dance, and she accepts, until J.T. interrupts the two. He pushes Toby out the of the way and dances with Connie instead. Toby has another turn dancing with her, until her date comes over and takes their place. Connie smiles and waves goodbye to them, before dancing happily with her date. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Minor Character Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Degrassi: TNG characters